mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Troyl/Day 12 of blogging, and a story of my creation
Recently I finished my greatest MOCing project ever, that was to create a squadron of toa that would be called, "The Toa Elite". I even wrote a story to go with them. The story ends up being about 1 page in length of microsoft word, I plan to keep making more of these storys and then ill post them here on the blog as I make them. To avoid keeping to the same old thing I wont be doing a review the day when I post a story, or anything else. That's because I feel that a story covers a large exciting part of the blog. Well then, let me copy and paste this story for your reading. BTW, check out my bionicle gallery on my page after I post a new story because the creatures and toa in the story might get pictures of them posted up there. ---- The Toa Elite Chronicles Volume 1: Where forces are different In the universe of Mata Nui where bionicles lived, there were toa. The toa would protect peaceful villagers called matoran. Though in some parts of the world toa where operating where they had no need to protect matoran, just themselves. This story will focus on one group of toa that rose above all others, the Toa Elite. The Toa Elite where skilled, armed, and dangerous. Each toa in the Toa Elite was a veteran and knew what it takes to be successful in battle, but even knowledge and skill won’t save you from some dangers. The toa of electricity, toa electricy, was running for her life right now. As she ran she was being pursued by ferocious beings called “Distrupers”, Distrupers where a fast small rahi. Rahi was a beast or creature in the bionicle world. The Distrupers has four claws, big teeth, and a stinger tail. To top it all off they where deadly fast. Electricy jumped over a log, rolled under a fallen tree, and knew in her mind, “If I make even one mistake, the Distrupers will have my flesh.” Electricy suddenly had an idea, Distrupers hated the rain, and her mask would expose that weakness. Electricy wore the mask of weather, allowing her to change the weather in the surrounding area for a short period of time. She triggered her mask as she ran, for fear if she stopped the beasts would be upon her. Clouds started to condense, and rain started to come in small droplets. “If the rain doesn’t start coming down hard soon, well I’d prefer not to think about it.” Not too far away ran another toa hero, but not for his life. The toa of acid, toa Velcock was running in a hurry to get back to base camp. In the base camp was toa Gare, toa of gravity, toa slyfer, toa of agility, and toa of sonic, toa Sonica. Velcock ran for all he was worth, for he had made an important discovery. He had located a ancient recked temple in this jungle that he and the other toa where in. In the temple he believed to be a fragment of a item called the nui stone. The Nui stone was a stone with the power to take the power away from toa and give the power that was stolen to the owner of the stone. The stone was broken into ten fragments, some which had been found and either sold or eventually end up in the hands of the toa. The Toa Elites had a goal that was to re-ensemble the stone, if they could they could give back the power to toa that were victims of the nui stone. “If only I knew for sure if a fragment was in that temple.” Suddenly toa Velcock saw the weather start to change. “Toa electricy must be in trouble, that’s the only reason she’d trigure her mask!” ---- I hope you enjoy, fill free to praise/ critisize me in the comments. I wont hide bad comments because everyones entitled to their opinion. Make sure to tell me if you look forward to the next one. until next time, Tall Ho!!! 14:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts